


Breakers

by Applefallarchive



Series: Rebuild [10]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Soul Punk Era, implied eating disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: Patrick does look thinner than normal, and he had been acting funny Andy when had visited him on tour.





	Breakers

**Author's Note:**

> I love this series honestly!!

Andy gets a call from Rubano out of the blue a day before Patrick's last show.

It worries him instantly - Rubano has has his number and they occasionally text, but they never call. When they do text it's usually about Patrick, so a phone call out of nowhere is disconcerting.

Andy picks up immediately, setting down the laundry basket he has in his arms. "Hello? Matt?" Andy says hesitantly, unsure if Rubano even meant to call him.

"Dude. I caught Patrick taking dieting pills. And not healthily either, fuck." Rubano's voice is low and upset. Andy's toes curl - he doesn't understand. Dieting pills? Patrick? The two didn't go together.

But then he thinks back. Patrick does look thinner than normal and he had been acting funny when Andy had visited him on tour. "What?" Andy asks, baffled. "Dieting pills?"

"I'll put him on the phone." Rubano says, voice still the same upset. Andy feels hot anxiety curl in him like he hasn't felt since before he started taking pills. It's upsetting and he feels his throat closing up and a tremble start in his body.

It's silent for a moment before soft breathing. "Hi." Patrick says meekly, and Andy can't take it. 

"What the fuck, Patrick?" Andy breathes, unable to even raise his voice in anger. He's shocked mostly, is damn confused as to why Patrick's been using dieting pills. "What's going on?"

It's silent again before a sniffle sounds. "I don't- I don't know, Andy." Patrick whispers, and Andy can just imagine his upset face, the one he makes when he's trying to not cry. "I just-" he cuts himself off with a choked whimper, and Andy can hardly swallow his own cry.

He needs to stay calm right now. But it hurts, the fact that Patrick had seemed so good just two weeks ago had made Andy happy, but now he's hearing that Patrick's been unhealthily using dieting pills to lose weight? That's not okay. "Tell me. Fuck, Patrick." Andy says shakily. Patrick's not in Chicago tonight, playing a show in Wisconsin, but Andy's tempted to get in the car and drive up there right now. "I'm just... Jesus, 'Rick. Why?"

Patrick's silent again but ten he starts hiccuping little cries. It makes Andy's heart ache. He should be there, not here, hand tight on his phone and body trembling in worry.

"I-I thought, thought that if, um, if I, uh, if I stayed thin, you would l-like it." Patrick manages to squeak out, sounding upset with himself. Andy freezes again, another wave of confusion shooting through him.

Andy had loved Patrick at any weight. When he was bigger and when he was thinner, it didn't matter to Andy. What mattered was Patrick and Patrick being happy and healthy. But this isn't healthy or happy thinking, and it makes Andy want to shout.

"Fuck." Andy breathes. "That's- that's not true." Andy insists, shaking his head as if Patrick's there in person. "I love you for you."

Patrick sniffles. "I know. B-but. I don't know. I couldn't shake the feeling." Andy closes his eyes and he wishes that he could just open them and see Patrick in front of him. Instead, Patrick's hundreds of miles away and dealing with this himself.

"I love you. Do you want to come home?" Andy asks, feeling exhausted. They haven't properly talked about this and he feels this should be a conversation they have in person. "I can come pick you up." 

Patrick makes a petulant noise. "No, please. I just have tonight's show and tomorrow. I'll be good." Patrick begs, and Andy swallows hard.

"Okay." Andy whispers, rubbing his eyes. They're burning and tears threaten to fall as he takes this in. "Patrick. I love you for you. I'm just so upset about this." He reminds him again.

Patrick whimpers unhappily. "I'm sorry, Andy." Andy forgives him immediately, and he trusts the fact that he won't touch them again.

"When you're home this weekend we're gonna go see a therapist. Not eating isn't good. That's anorexia." Andy chokes out, hating the word. It was what best described Patrick at the moment though. He hadn't been eating when Andy had visited, and he's sure that's continued. "I'm so stupid... I shouldn't have fucking left." Andy mourns. 

"I'm sorry I'm like this." Patrick apologizes, and Andy shakes his head again. God, he wants Patrick here. "I got addicted to losing weight." Patrick drops his voice to a whisper, like he's ashamed. 

"We'll work it out." Andy promises. "It's going to be okay. Promise me you'll eat tonight after your show?" 

Patrick swallows hard on the other end. "Okay. I love you. I miss you."

"I love you and miss you, too. Let Matt take care of you, okay?" Andy says, closing his eyes again. 

Patrick affirms this and then the phone is handed back over to Rubano. "Hey, man. I'll keep an eye on him until Sunday. I swear I didn't know about this." Matt tells him, voice quiet and upset.

Andy sighs and sinks to the floor, unable to bare standing anymore. "Thank you." 

He hangs up after that, dropping his phone to the floor and choking out a harsh sob. Andy wipes furiously at his eyes afterwards though, angry that he's not there. 

It's two days, but two days are an eternity when it comes to Patrick and not being with him.


End file.
